Light and Darkness
by MiNdY
Summary: Sometimes, decisions have to be made. You may learn to make the correct ones...or maybe you won't.


"Hi, could we sit here? The other cabins are full."

She looked at the intruding boys with silver eyes. She acknowledged their presence, but she did not say anything. The boys took it as a 'yes', and sat down opposite her.

Elijah Potter sat in the cabin of the Hogwarts' Express, silently looking at the girl in front him, trying to decide why she was so quiet. She was looking out of the window, and 11-year old Elijah Potter simply could not understand how she could remain so silent and sit there so quietly. All girls looked the same to him, although he could tell this girl had an extraordinary aura about her. 

Michael Weasley looked at Elijah with a raised eyebrow. Why was she so determined not to talk? 

"Hi, what's your name?" Elijah said, trying to get her to speak.

She remained silent. 

The boys had just concluded that she was a mute when she suddenly spoke. 

"You wouldn't want to know."

Her voice was soft and light and had a certain mysterious feeling about it. 

"We sure do."

The girl looked at him and smiled faintly, although Elijah could tell that the smile did not reach her eyes. But she did not say anything. She turned away and looked out of the window again.

__

Fantastic. First person I meet refuses to say anything to me, thought Elijah.

"I'm Elijah Potter," he said, in a half-hearted final attempt to get her to say something.

"And I'm Michael Weasley," said Michael, feeling that he was obliged to say something too.

The girl turned abruptly to look at Elijah. "Potter? You're a Potter?" she said, obviously ignoring Michael.

Normally when people knew Elijah's surname, they would often be surprised that he was the son of the famous Harry Potter, and start to ask about his family. Elijah noted that the girl's silver eyes had flickered with emotion, although it was anything but admiration and friendliness. 

Elijah had barely noticed her hostility because he realised that he had finally made her say something. His green eyes brightened and he said, "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Harry Potter's son?"

Elijah nodded, but he was not sure if this was the right thing to do in this situation.

The girl fell silent once again. He noticed that she was full of apprehension and was no longer cold and calm. She seemed to be…afraid of him? No, that couldn't be right. She seemed to dislike him. 

"Well, that went very well," said Michael to Elijah, under his breath.

That was enough to freak the 11-year old Elijah out. He did not attempt to make any conversation with her anymore, as she seemed even more determined not to speak with him, if that was possible at all.

He chatted with Michael softly. Somehow this girl made Elijah feel very uneasy, and Michael did not seem to have a very good impression of her. Michael Weasley had been Elijah's best friend since he could remember. Michael's father, Ron Weasley, was his father's best friend, which explained why Michael and Elijah were always together. When both of them received the admission letters to Hogwarts, they were elated, knowing that they would probably be in the same house, and looking forward to the seven years they would spend together.

Elijah sensed that the train was going to reach Hogwarts, so he and Michael left the cabin to change. When they came back, the silver-eyed blond girl had already changed. Elijah noticed that she didn't even want to look at him now.

What was it about this girl, and why didn't she seem to like him?

He said nothing, and sat down. A few minutes later, they heard an announcement telling them that they would reach Hogwarts in a few minutes, and that they could leave their luggage in the train. He was sure that they were going to take the traditional boat ride to Hogwarts that his father had told him about. 

The train came to a stop at Hogsmeade station, and the girl almost immediately left the cabin. It seemed as though she wanted to get as far from him as possible. Michael looked at Elijah and shrugged.

"She sure doesn't like us much," the red-haired boy said.

Elijah put the matter of the strange girl behind him the moment he saw Hagrid helping the first-years off the train. "Firs'-years, firs'-years! Over here!"

"Uncle Hagrid!" he called, grinning.

"Ah, young 'lijah, finally your turn to come 'ere, eh? And young Michael too." Hagrid smiled widely. 

He helped Elijah and Michael down the train. When all the first-years had gotten down, Hagrid turned to the boys. "Well, boys, made any new friends yet? You probably won't have any trouble eh? Considering both your dads' reputation?"

"On the contrary, I probably have _lots_ of trouble." Elijah told Hagrid about the girl on the train, with Michael chipping in at times.

"Hm," said Hagrid. "Never heard 'bout her before. Not sure who she is. Anyway we'd better get goin' if not the boats will leave without us." 

Hagrid brought all the first-years to the lake, and started to assign them to the boats. 

Elijah felt very fortunate that they weren't in the same boat as the silver-eyed girl. She gave him the creeps. He looked around his boat and saw that he was seated in the same boat as a brown-haired boy, a girl with her long black hair tied back in a ponytail, and a round-faced boy with a forgetful look. He had a feeling that he knew who he was. His father had told him about many of his adventures, and he had heard stories about his father's schoolmates. Michael nudged him meaningfully and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Elijah Potter," he said to the round-faced boy.

"And I'm Michael Weasley," said Michael.

"H-hi. I'm Andrew Longbottom." The boy smiled shyly.

Elijah grinned at Michael. They had known it.

The brown-haired boy turned and looked at Elijah with a very shocked expression. "Elijah Potter? I've heard about your dad! My dad says he's a great Seeker!"

Elijah's green eyes shone. "You have? Yeah, he _is_ a great Seeker."

Michael looked at the brown-haired boy. There was something familiar about him too. "Hm. Is your father Oliver Wood?"

"Spot on!" said the kid. "I'm Adrian Wood. Dad says that Harry Potter could have played for England if he hadn't become an Auror."

"Well, England doesn't need anymore good players. It can already win with a talented Keeper like your father."

Adrian blushed. "Thanks! But I still think your dad should have played for England. And Michael, your dad is a fantastic Beater, I've heard."

Both boys were about to respond when the boats came to a stop and they all had to get out. 

"Well well, still ever famous eh? Your father's a great Seeker," said Michael cheekily.

"Oh, shut up," said Elijah, with mock irritation. "Your dad is a fantastic Beater."

Michael laughed. "Yeah, he is, isn't he?" 

The two young boys chuckled and walked towards Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, someone was looking at Elijah Potter from afar. Plotting, and waiting to kill. 

***

A/N: See if you can guess the person plotting something against Elijah. And see if you can guess the parentage of the silver-eyed girl. No prizes for this one though ^_^


End file.
